forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jathlet
The Jathlet family was one of four satraps that dominated life through commerce in the trading city of Delzimmer circa the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR. Organization The Jathlets were a practical family of thieves that thought of themselves as legitimate merchants, or merchants that had no compunction against theft. The family was huge compared to their rival satraps in Delzimmer, but more than half the family were always away, traveling, trading, and conning less savvy people out of their goods and gold. It was rare to find more than sixteen Jathlets in town on any given day. They were nominally led by Elsraea Jathlet. The Jathlet family color was a light green and their blazon was a white field with a large hunting cat leaping up to the sinister. The cat or panther was black with dark blue highlights to give it depth. The servants all wore over-tunics or tabards of Jathlet green and the family crest. Members of the family did not stand on ceremony and eschewed displays of wealth, favoring comfortable clothing over high fashion. The Jathlets invested heavily in their armed guards, who were well-trained and lacked for nothing when it came to equipment. This fostered strong loyalty amongst the guards, but the rest of the servants were neglected. Low pay, fear of punishment, and quick dismissal were the typical working conditions for the remainder of the staff. The business dealings of this family were pervasive throughout Delzimmer, so much so that whenever there was a price change on a commodity, or a trade deal went through, the townsfolk said "a Jathlet's behind it". Activities All the satraps of Delzimmer were in the business of outfitting caravans, warehousing goods, and supplying banking services such as moneychanging and loans to costers, merchants, and trading companies whose goods passed through Delzimmer. The Jathlets owned many small trading companies operating through the ports of Tashalar. Tactics This family was blessed with the ability to mimic voices, mannerisms, posture, and facial expressions. The talent varied between the members, but all had it to some degree. No outstanding physical characteristics set this family apart, so they easily blended into a crowd and had forgettable faces. Therefore, kidnapping and impersonation was one of their primary tactics they used to swindle goods and services from unsuspecting folk. Their victims might be released after a particular scheme had run its course, but they were just as likely to permanently alter a victim's appearance (so no one would believe their story) and force them into slavery. Base of Operations The Jathlets were so numerous that they owned three manors in Delzimmer. The oldest and grandest of these was called Selkturrets and was located on Alvandaer Street. History Around the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, the patriarch of the family, "Happy" Jolthur Jathlet, died in a riding accident that might have been arranged by an enemy or a rival. His widow, Elsraea, then took the reins of the family business, but in name only. In reality, she was heavily influenced by whomever of her late husband's two dozen brothers and uncles were in town at the time, each of whom had their own schemes and projects. Further obscuring the lines of control were the senior mages of the family that were either involved in the various plots or had grand visions of their own. Notable Members Around this time, the family numbered almost forty adults, not counting wives, daughters, and young children or adolescents. Some notable or typical Jathlets were: * Elsraea Jathlet: Matriarch of the family, circa 1373 DR. * Jolthur Jathlet: Patriarch of the family (deceased). * Feldaern Jathlet: One of the "forest of uncles". * Dolrur Jathlet: One of Elsraea's sons. * Malthorn Jathlet: One of the senior mages. Appendix See Also * Belark * Harlhaun * Olaundran References Category:Merchant organizations Category:Organizations in Delzimmer Category:Organizations in Tashalar Category:Organizations in South Faerûn Category:Organizations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Human houses Category:Families